


Cover for Spy vs. Spy by professor

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [12]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The one where Erik is basically James Bond, and Charles is a rival spy who interrogates him with sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Spy vs. Spy by professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spy vs. Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738029) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 



> The one where Erik is basically James Bond, and Charles is a rival spy who interrogates him with sex.


End file.
